Christmas' Sweet Gift
by Lychee115
Summary: AU where you're a mafia boss and so is Tsuna. You're both childhood friends, let's see why Christmas is important to the both of you... Tsuna X Reader fic, may be a little sad but ends on a sweet note. Fluff and skinship alert! (No mature stuff - no worries)
1. Meeting Tsuna

**Meeting Tsuna****  
**You met Tsuna when you were 4 years old. He lived across from you, but you met him at the playground nearby.  
Maybe it was because you often stayed home, glued to the TV, watching all the shounen (action and adventure, fighting - a genre) animes. You weren't too into shoujo (love and romance - another genre) animes. The shounen ones had some shoujo elements, but you just didn't like sappy love stories. [A/N: Kids can watch shounen too! As long as it's not too gory and stuff...]  
You did go for kindergarten, but Tsuna went to a different one.  
Back to when you met Tsuna.  
Your mums were surprisingly friends. They had known each other for quite a while now, but both had been busy with work and taking care of their respective children.  
"(Your name), this is mama's friend, Sawada-san. And this is her son, Tsuna-kun. Be polite and say hi." Mama instructed.  
Being the good girl you were, - you would also get someone to play with - you greeted him.  
"Nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun! I'm (your name)."  
"H-h-hello, (your name)-chan." He stuttered.  
He was hiding behind his mother's legs the whole time - whereas you stood beside your mother. You wondered why he was so scared.  
"Mama, why is Tsuna-kun scared of me?" You asked, quite sad that he wasn't being friendly towards you.  
"Tsu-kun! Be polite with (your name)-chan." Sawada-san said, nudging him forward.  
"Tsuna-kun isn't familiar with you, he's shy, not scared. You can go and play while I catch up with Sawada-san." Your mother explained, squatting down to adjust your hair.  
"Oh, ok. Tsuna-kun, wanna go play?" You were at the playground, and it would be a waste to miss the opportunity to play.  
You extended your hand towards him.  
He looked at his own mother; Sawada-san smiled at him and urged him forward again.  
He hesitantly took a few steps forward, reaching out to you. Finally, he held your hand.  
"Let's go!" You said happily, skipping off towards the slide, with Tsuna at your side.  
After a few minutes or so, Tsuna finally warmed up to you and the both of you played happily.

Before heading home, Sawada-san invited you over to their house for a play date the next day. Your mother agreed and also invited Tsuna over to your own house for another play date the day after that.  
You were so excited! Tsuna, on the other hand, smiled happily as you jumped for joy.  
You guys were going to have so much fun!

The play date over at Tsuna's house was really fun. Both of you played with the toy robots Tsuna had.  
"Woah! You have so many robots!" You exclaimed with glee as Tsuna revealed the extent of his collection of toy robots to you.  
Tsuna just smiled, happy that you liked robots as well. After playing, you had to go home for dinner.  
You felt sad, you still wanted to play some more. But in hindsight, you still had another play date with Tsuna the very next day.

The next day, Tsuna came over. You two had loads of fun playing with some of the toy figurines and blocks you had.  
"Tsuna! Let's build a house!" You suggested.  
"Okay!" He was quite enthusiastic about it.  
Both of you marveled at your creation once you were done. Man, did it look fantastic.  
Sadly, it was time for Tsuna to go back, and once again, you were sad. So was Tsuna, he seemed to be quite down.  
"Don't be so sad, (nickname)-chan can always go over to Tsuna-kun's house!" Your mother offered.  
"Can I?" you asked in wonder.  
"Yes, yes you can." Your mother answered, smiling at your newfound happiness.  
After celebrating for a while, your mother took a photo of the both of you with the house made of toy blocks.  
Then Tsuna went home. Even though he was just across the street, you already felt lonely just without his presence beside you.

From then onwards, you kept on going to Tsuna's house to play (after you finished your homework), and just watch him complete his. When he finished his homework first, he would then come over to your house to play.

**[A/N: I think kindergartens give homework. I have totally forgotten my kindergarten days. Let's just assume it's some colouring and writing the different kanji (Japanese characters).]**

Most of the time, it was the former (you going over to play and wait for Tsuna).  
It became such a routine that if your mum needed you, she would just call the Sawadas'; likewise for Sawada-san.

After a while, Sawada-san told you to call her 'mama' as well. You then opted to call your own mum 'Kaa-san' (mum - in Jap) instead.  
At first, your mum was quite puzzled about the change, but accepted it nonetheless.


	2. Elementary School

**Elementary School**  
When you first started elementary school, you wore a nice uniform and your hair was tied into twin tails.  
As you walked out of the house, together with your parents, to go to school together, Tsuna and mama came out as well!  
"Tsuna!" You exclaimed, running over and grabbing his hand.  
The both of you holding hands as you walked to school together, both of your parents trailing behind and giving directions when needed.  
Upon reaching the school gate, both of you waved goodbye to your respective parents and walked in together.  
Both of you were early, and were in the same class too!  
You sat next Tsuna in class as you waited, together with the other students, for the teacher to come in.

From then onwards, you would go over to Tsuna's and do your homework with him. Sometimes, he would suggest going over to your house instead.  
As the weeks progressed, both of you alternated between both of your houses. They were very close to each other anyway.

Tsuna wasn't very good with his homework, so you always helped him with it. You, on the other hand, managed to grasp the concepts and learn pretty fast.  
To you, homework wasn't so hard.  
To him, he needed your help to finish it.

Instead of 'play dates' it had now become a routine to do your homework together. In fact, the both of you did almost everything together.  
You went to school together, ate lunch together, and sat in class together, walked back home together, did homework together, played together and watched animes together.

Needless to say, both of you were very close to each other. Closer than just friends, you were best friends.

One day during lunch time, both of you were eating your own lunches which your respective mothers had prepared.  
Suddenly, a few guys popped out of nowhere.  
"(Your name), come and hang out with us instead, stop hanging out with Dame-Tsuna. He's a loser, and stupid." One of them demanded.  
You just looked at them, scoffed and went back to eating. Tsuna just felt insulted and stared at his lunch box.  
"Oi, don't ignore us!" Another one of the boys demanded.  
You just kept ignoring them.  
Tsuna tugged your sleeve and pointed shakily at them.  
You sighed.  
"Alright, for Tsuna's sake I'll talk to you. Now please go away because I don't like you guys." You said with distaste.  
They seemed to be shocked when you said that.  
Then, they tried to intimidate you. It wasn't working on you, but Tsuna was really affected and cowered in fear.  
"Tsuna, remember what Master Gorah's fist tip was?" You asked, prompting him to recall one of your favorite animes.  
"To have confidence and not waver in front of enemies." He recalled.  
"Yes, that's right. So we can't waver right now, can we? We need to follow Master Gorah's tips." You said firmly.  
"Ah, hai (yes)." He said, trying to ignore the demanding and rude boys.  
He stopped shaking, but it was clear that he was still quite scared.  
You sighed again.  
"Can you guys just go away already?" You asked, quite exasperated.  
"Not until you come with us."  
"Look man, we don't care. Just go away, or I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine." You threatened. **[A/N: You know some basic self-defense.]**  
"Heh, and where would that be? Your face?" One of them taunted.  
"That is the worst comeback ever."  
You then proceeded to kick him where the sun didn't shine.  
The boy crumbled onto the ground in pain while the rest dragged him away, afraid of you.  
"Hn, that'll show them." You said, contented.  
"You should have gone easy on him." Tsuna commented.  
"Yeah, but they needed to stop. And they were annoying and rude." You fired back.  
"Aren't I annoying as well?" He asked.  
You sighed, "You are."

He flinched.

"But, at least you're not as bad as them. Also, you're annoying sometimes. Only sometimes." You added.  
He sighed in relief as you got back to your seat and continued to eat your lunch.

That was the day when your friendship grew even stronger. 


	3. Middle School

**Middle school**  
In Middle School, both of you went to the same school as well. But you both were in different classes.  
During lunch, you ate with him for the first few weeks. However, your friends 'stole' you away from him after that.  
He was lonely in school. But you made it up to him after school: spending time helping him with his homework.

There was one week when you were down with a bad case of flu.  
Tsuna had to go alone. He came back with more bruises than usual (he usually had some - but he said that he got them when he fell down).  
He also didn't visit you.  
The last time you were sick, he came every day to pass you your homework and hang out with you so that you wouldn't be so lonely.  
But this time was different. He only passed the homework to your mum who would then pass it to you.  
When you had fully recovered on Friday afternoon, you went over to wait for him to come home. Well, you hadn't seen him for a week!

He came back with bruises and cuts everywhere.  
"Tsuna-kun!" You exclaimed in surprise.  
"Ah, (your name)-chan. Tadaima (I'm home)." He said.  
"Okaerinasai (welcome home), Tsu-kun!" Mama said from the kitchen, busy cooking.  
"Okaerinasai." You greeted, following him up to his room where he took out a first aid box and tended to his wounds.  
Of course, you helped out.  
After tending to his wounds, you asked him one key question which would change the current routine.  
"Tsuna-kun, are you being bullied?"  
"No, I just fell down a lot today." He said, biting his lip.  
"You're lying." You stated.  
"(Your name)-chan," he started.  
"Look Tsuna, tell me the truth. You can trust me."  
"I am." He said softly.  
Your heart tugged at the pained face he made. You hugged him, tightly.  
"I'm so sorry, I've been an idiot. I'll stay by your side as much as I can from now on." You said, still hugging.  
Still shocked, Tsuna hesitantly hugged you back.  
"It-it's not your fault." He said.  
"It is, and I'll make everything go back to how it was like before." You said, quite determined.  
"Thank you." He said.  
We hugged each other until Tsuna finally felt better.

The following Monday, you stayed by his side whenever you could. Due to that, the bullies stopped targeting Tsuna.

About a month later, Tsuna started to avoid you - little by little.  
You never understood why, but you did as he said.  
You would meet him for lunch at an agreed place (usually the rooftop) instead of heading over to his class and proceeding there. You would also meet him at the school gate instead of going to his class.  
He didn't seem to get bullied, so you let him be.  
However, just a few days after 'keeping your distance', he started to get bullied again. Before he met you after school, before he met you for lunch, the bullies would target him.  
He ended up getting cuts and bruises again. You asked him if you should just go to his class instead, but he insisted that you shouldn't do so.

That night, you were very confused and talked to your mum about it.  
"Kaa-san, why doesn't Tsuna-kun let me 'pick him up' from his classroom instead? He'll just keep on getting bullied again. Why does he want me to keep my distance so much?" You were very upset about it. You didn't like Tsuna getting hurt.  
"Hmm...why don't you ask him?" She suggested.  
"I guess." You stated.

The next day, you asked him.  
"Eh? Um...I-I-I can't tell you." He said.  
"Why not? We're best friends right? So why can't you tell me? If it's a secret, I'll keep it and won't tell anyone! Promise!" You argued.  
"Fine then. I-I-I like K-kyoko-chan." He stated.  
You knew that Kyoko was the school idol, and also in Tsuna's class.  
"So you don't want her to get the wrong idea." You added.  
"Yes."  
Just that confirmation made you feel like he stabbed your heart. You wondered why.  
"I see."  
"Un."  
"But is it really worth getting hurt for?"  
"I-I don't know. But, I guess so."  
"I see. So that's why they say love is blind." Yet another pang of pain.  
You clutched your heart.  
"(Your name)-chan! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked frantically.  
"Yep, I am." You assured him, enduring the pain.  
"I think, maybe I should stop having lunch with you then. You could get more time seeing her. After all, I'll still help you out with your homework." You said, faking a smile.  
"Ah, thank you." He said happily.  
Another pang of pain.  
"I'll just go back first." You said, getting up.  
"But you haven't finished your lunch yet!"  
"I'm not feeling that hungry. I had a big breakfast." The lie came out smooth and easily.

You packed your stuff and ran to one of the toilets.  
The pain in your chest was so hard to bear. You started to cry. Sobbing silently, you cried until the bell rung.  
You then went to the infirmary to rest.  
"Ah, are you alright?" The doctor asked.  
"Sensei (doctor/teacher - in this case, doctor), I'm exhausted, can I rest?"  
"After you tell me what happened."  
After pouring out to her, you felt much better, but the pain was still there, and the tears started to flow once more.  
"Then it seems that you love this friend of yours, and very much as well." She said, hugging you while stroking your back.  
"It's alright, it'll take some time, but you'll get over it. You can take the bed there." She instructed.  
You walked over to it and slept, you were mentally and physically exhausted.  
After school, the doctor woke you up. You thanked her before going to meet Tsuna.  
He was cut and bruised again. You sighed, walking back home with him.

"What happened? Your eyes are red." He asked.  
"Ah, I scored really badly on a test today, so I cried." You lied once more.  
"I see..." He said, slightly unsure whether to believe what you said. If he remembered correctly, there were no tests today. But then again, you were in another class, so he didn't know.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll help you out with your homework anymore. When my grades get better, then I'll start to help you again." You stated.  
"Ah, ok. Thanks."  
"Bye."  
With that, you went to your respective homes.  
"Kaa-san, tadaima." You greeted.  
"Okaerinasai." Your mum greeted back.  
"Kaa-san, can you please help me inform the school that I'm not feeling well and submit a letter of absence?" You asked.  
"Are you sick?" She asked, worried.  
"I'm just feeling unwell, nothing serious." You said, heading to your room.  
Since when did you start lying so much?

A week went by with Tsuna passing your homework to you through your mother. You kept avoiding him, and every day was a crying day.  
During the week you thought about your feelings. Did you like Tsuna?  
Well, you were friends, so that probably was it. Unconsciously, you fell in love.  
You decided to brace yourself for stuff you didn't like and also trying to endure the pain. After a while, it numbed, you convinced yourself.  
But when you saw Tsuna the next Monday morning, you almost crumbled again.  
About 2 weeks later, you finally managed to get back to normal. You got over him.

"Hey Tsuna, are we just friends or best friends?" You asked him, intending to mend your relationship.  
"We're best friends of course!" He said.  
You smiled; this was how it was meant to be.  
"(Your name)-chan, you seem much happier than the last few weeks." He stated, telling you of his observation.  
"Err...it was nothing, really. I was down in the dumps because I would have to catch up on all the lessons." You lied once more.  
You decided to only lie when it came to love/crush-related things.  
"Ok..." There was uncertainty in his voice, but he kept silent about it.

At the end of the year, your parents told you something that would change your life from then onwards.  
"Sweetie, I'm really sorry, but we need to move to Italy." Your dad broke the news.  
"What?!" You didn't want to leave Namimori, even though the feared prefect, Hibari Kyoya was really scary.  
You didn't want to leave Tsuna, you had to keep on protecting him from those bullies!  
"Also, you're next in line to be the Mafia boss of our family - the Sorriso famiglia." He added.  
You felt sad and angry.  
"When are we leaving?" You choked out.  
"Three days before Christmas." The reply came.  
You still had a few weeks to spend time with Tsuna.  
"Ok." You choked out again, heading to your room to think and plan a gift for Tsuna.

The next night, after you came back from Tsuna's, your parents told you about the mafia, about your own famiglia and such.  
You had such a huge responsibility to shoulder, plus you didn't even know how to fight!  
Your parents assured you that you would be trained and taught how to be a boss.  
You sighed.

Your family - the Sorriso family was actually a peaceful family. Sorriso in Italian meant 'smile', all the bosses in the family had smiled a lot. **[A/N: Lame, but please bear with me.]**  
The Sorriso family mainly helped to solve problems between the different mafia families. The Sorriso family was the peacemakers.  
The Sorriso family are also allied to the Vongola family. The Vongola was currently the most influential family, they backed up the Sorriso's a lot.  
However, other than being part of the mafia, the Sorriso family also owned Sorriso corporations, a chain of hotels and supermarkets worldwide. They weren't as big as the Vongola, but big enough. They were rich, just that they saved up the money to invest - to become richer.

All in all, the Sorriso (what the boss is called - just like how people call Tsuna 'Vongola') led a peaceful life.  
The Sorriso family never really got into any fights, unless absolutely necessary. They really were the peacemakers.

You sighed - due to the mafia; you couldn't meet up with Tsuna after going to Italy, and never would be able to.  
One day before you left for Italy, you gave Tsuna his Christmas present.  
"Don't open it until Christmas ok?" You made him promise.  
"Yes, I won't open it until Christmas morning."  
"Good! Well then, Tsuna-kun, just call me. '(Your name)' instead of '(Your name)-chan'."  
"Eh? Alright, but you'll have to call me 'Tsuna' instead of 'Tsuna-kun'."  
"Haha, alright! No problem, Tsuna." You agreed.  
"Matane (see you), (your name)" Tsuna greeted.  
But this time, instead of the usual 'matane', you gave him a sad smile and said, "Sayonara (good bye), Tsuna." You pecked him on the cheek before walking across the street, back home.

He was puzzled, and he blushed, but he just shook it off.  
The next day, you left for the airport.

On Christmas day - morning, Tsuna opened his present. He couldn't find you the last few days, so he couldn't give you a gift.  
Your present to him was a book filled with silly pictures of the both of you, including that very picture which your mum had taken after your second play date together.  
On the last page, was your letter?

"Dear Tsuna,  
I have moved to Italy. I'm sorry for informing you so late, but please don't hate me. I'm sorry that I can't stay by your side to protect you from the bullies anymore.  
However, I believe that you will meet someone that will protect you. Grow stronger, stand up to them.  
I know that you can do it. As for Kyoko-chan, pick up your courage and confess when you need to.  
We will always be best friends, even though we may not see each other again.  
Ganbatte (good luck), Tsuna. :)  
~ (Your name)"

Tsuna was utterly shocked. He didn't know what to do. You were gone.  
Gone.  
You weren't even there to see his reaction.  
He was utterly shocked.  
As the days went by, he was lonely. He wasn't used to you being gone. He wasn't used to doing everything by himself.  
He was, indeed, lonely. 


	4. The Life From Then On

**The life from then on****  
**You were enrolled into a normal school, stayed at the Sorriso mansion, learnt about the Sorriso history, got the Sorriso sky ring.  
Trained to be the 10th Sorisso / Sorisso Decimo.  
After a few weeks of school, you got used to life in Italy. You managed to put Tsuna and Namimori - even though it hurt - behind you.  
You learnt Italian, made new friends and everything.  
You settled down into Italy.  
Every day was exciting.  
A few months went by; the friends you made became your guardians.  
Your friends stuck by you, just like how you had stuck by Tsuna, and you stuck by them as well.  
Sorisso Nono was a cheerful lady. And she made you call her 'grandma'.  
You met the other bosses at some of the parties that were held.  
Vongola Nono was a nice old man. He wanted you to call him 'grandpa'. You were surprised, but did so, nonetheless.  
You and your grandma, grandpa, guardians (who were really your best friends) and parents were really close.

After meeting grandpa, you would always go over to the Vongola mansion which was only 10 minutes away to hang out with grandpa.  
You also met the Varia. You didn't really like them. They tried to intimidate you, but you've seen the scary and the not-so scary, so that didn't work on you.  
You just smiled and greeted them. Xanxus wasn't really that scary. After all, you knew that all scary people had a soft side, and all not-so scary people had a scary side. But those 'scary sides' weren't really so scary; because really, you've seen it all.  
Xanxus grew a bit soft on you, Squalo was quieter around you, Levi didn't really care - but somewhat did - , Mammon gave you discounts, and Bel really liked you.  
You got along with the Varia just fine, they never fought when you were around. That's probably because you're a peacemaker. Then again, if they did quarrel and get on your nerves, making them feel some pain was necessary for them to play nice once more.

There was 2 days when the Varia and grandpa were missing. Grandpa left the message that they had to decide who would be the next Vongola Decimo.  
It was weird, and something was off. The handwriting clearly was Xanxus' instead of grandpa's.  
You informed your grandma and you traveled back to Namimori in case something happened. 


	5. Meeting Tsuna Again

**Meeting Tsuna again**  
"Tsuna!" You exclaimed, happy and relieved that he wasn't hurt. He was walking back home when you went to find him.  
"(Your name)! You're back!" Tsuna said happily.  
The both of you hugged each other tightly.  
"I missed you." He stated.  
"Me too, I'm so sorry for leaving suddenly like that." You apologised.  
"Let's go in and catch up." He offered.  
"Alright." You agreed, holding his hand as you went inside.  
"Mama! Tadaima!" You greeted happily.  
"Ara? (Your name)-chan, you're back! Okaerinasai, (your name)-chan, Tsu-kun."  
"Tadaima." Tsuna greeted.  
"We'll be in Tsuna's room!" You said rushing up the stairs, pulling Tsuna with you.  
Once you entered his room, you sat down with him. A few seconds later, 2 other boys entered the room.

"You! Don't pull Juudaime (tenth) around like that! And have some respect for him!" The one with silver hair exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at you.  
"Ah, so Hayato's in Japan, no wonder I haven't seen you around." You stated.  
"How do you know me?" He asked, definitely shocked.  
"Ah, the 'Smoking bomb' is quite famous - heard it from grandpa. But that's another story. Who are you?" I asked, pointing at the person beside him.  
"Haha, me?" He asked, pointing to himself.  
"Wait, wait, my senses are tingling. Ah, I should have known, the yakyuu-baka (baseball idiot), Yamamoto Takeshi: famous even though he was a first year." I said.  
"Hahaha, then you must be (your name), you were famous in elementary school for kicking guys who tried to intimidate you." Yamamoto stated.  
"I never knew I was that famous, haha. Oh look, Hayato's being quiet. Hahaha, never knew that it would even affect him." You said, chuckling.  
"Eh? What would affect him?" Tsuna asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure what it is, but it's supposedly something that makes everyone at peace." You stated.

"It's your aura." A new voice spoke.  
"Ah! It's the famous number one hitman, Reborn! I need to ask you something, but I'll do that later." You said.  
"It's Uncle Reborn to you." He said, 'hmph'-ing.  
"Nah, I'll stick with 'Reborn'." You said lightheartedly.  
Tsuna was quite surprised that you knew Reborn; he must have been famous as well. He was even more surprised that Reborn didn't take out his gun to threaten you when you failed to comply.

"Anyways, Tsuna, were you bullied when I was away?" You asked.  
"Ah...yeah."  
"I see, so after Hayato came, the bullying stopped right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hmm...how about confessing to Kyoko-chan? Done that already?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"I see...then you've completed the checklist. I'm so proud of you!" You said glomping Tsuna.  
A weak "Oi!" was heard. You just laughed it off.  
"Anyways, I'll be seeing you around. Reborn, let's talk in the living room." You said. Just as Reborn jumped onto your shoulder, a small boy with an afro jumped in, shouting something about killing Reborn.  
Reborn just ignored him.  
"Ah, Reborn will always stay the same." You sighed, catching all the grenades the boy threw and throwing them out of the window.  
"What's your name?" You asked the boy.  
Tsuna and the rest were shocked that he didn't cry and that you caught and threw all of the grenades (except for Reborn).  
"I'm Lambo." He introduced.  
"I see, be a good boy ok? Don't bother Tsuna and the rest. Can you promise me that?" You asked him.  
"Un!" He said.  
"Good!" You said, laughing happily.  
Just then, another kid came in. She was a small Chinese kid.  
"Lambo!" She called.  
"That's I-pin." Tsuna introduced.  
"I see. Lambo, go and play with I-pin. And be nice. If you are a good boy, I will give you a sweet, I-pin too." You said.

Both of them nodded and went to play.  
"Hayato, come with us." You said, getting up once more.  
Hayato meekly nodded and followed you out.

In the living room, you saw Fuuta playing video games.  
"Hi Fuuta, I see that you're safe." You greeted. Fuuta immediately paused the game and ran to hug you.  
"(Your name)-nee!" He greeted.  
"I see that you've been well. I need to talk to you too." You said.  
When everyone was seated, you started the conversation.  
"Hayato, I trust that you know me?" You asked.  
"Sorisso Decimo, rumoured to be able to make any situation peaceful when you are around." He replied.  
"Ah, I guess that's a bit exaggerated. Anyways, I want all of you to keep it a secret. I don't want Tsuna to know. Is that alright?"  
"Ok, (your name)-nee."  
"Hn."  
"Yes."  
"Don't need to be so tense guys, anyways; can the two of you leave me with Reborn?"  
They nodded and left.  
Reborn sat across from you.  
"I suspect that something has happened to Vongola Nono." You stated.  
"I see..." He started.  
"The Varia has something to do with it. Can I trust you to keep grandpa safe when you find him?"  
"Should the situation show that I am unable to interfere?" He asked.  
"Then do it secretly. I don't want grandpa to die or anything. I would try to stop Xanxus, but this is a Vongola-only thing. So, will you do it?"  
"Hn, I have no other choice."  
"Thank you. Then, I shall head back soon." You said, exiting the room to help mama in the kitchen.  
After having dinner with Tsuna and the rest, you headed back to your old home accross the road.  
As you entered the house, you spotted a few of your guardians watching the television.  
"Did you guys have dinner?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, don't stay up too late." You warned before going to bed. 


	6. Back to Italy

**Back to Italy**

The next day, you headed over to the Sawada residence and handed out candy to the two kids.  
They then hugged you like there was no tomorrow.  
You sighed happily; peace was the best after all.  
That night, you headed back to Italy with the guardians that had followed you.  
You had informed Tsuna in advance, so you didn't feel guilty.  
"Don't you feel sad that you're leaving your boyfriend behind?" Pesta (storm guardian) asked.  
"He's not my boyfriend!" You said, blushing slightly.  
"Haha, whatever the princess says." Doccia (rain guardian) said.  
"Not you too!" You turned a shade redder.  
"Let's just go back home, geez." You said, heading to the Sorisso's private jet, number 5 out of 15.

3 weeks later, grandpa came back. He had gotten some injuries and had to recover from them. Resulting in a longer stay in Japan.

One day, grandpa revealed that he met his successor, who resembled you.  
"Eh, that's so cool! I want to meet him!" You said.  
He then invited you to the inheritance ceremony, only revealing the name of the successor, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
"Tsu-Tsuna?! He's the Vongola Decimo?" You exclaimed.  
"Oh, you know him?" Grandpa said, smiling happily.  
"He's my best friend!" You exclaimed happily.  
"I'll be flying over to Japan to see him two months from now. I have heard from Reborn, his home tutor who I sent, that he has grown very much. I'm still unsure as to whether he should inherit the Vongola yet though." Grandpa revealed his doubts.  
"I see. Well, it depends. I trust that grandpa will make the correct decision when the time calls for it. I really should have known!" You said, smiling.  
"Would you be staying over tonight?" He asked.  
"Nah, I'll pass. Grandma wants me to train with Allodola (cloud guardian) after dinner, since tomorrow's Saturday." You said dejectedly.  
"It's alright, you could stay another time." Grandpa offered.  
"Ok!" You agreed.  
After talking some more, you finally left for the Sorriso mansion. 


	7. List of Guardians

**List of guardians:****  
**1\. Allodola (cloud guardian) [Female]  
\- Quite reserved, strongest out of all the guardians, has a soft side but only shows it to you - you guys are good friends  
\- Is a sucker for small animals  
2\. Pesta (storm guardian) [Female]  
\- Loyal, and very helpful - best friends  
\- Likes cats a lot  
3\. Doccia (rain guardian) [Female]  
\- Very positive, washes your worries away when you see her smile, has a serious side - best friends  
\- Likes dogs  
4\. Allegro (sun guardian) [Female]  
\- Even more positive than Doccia, is quite loud, slightly stupid - good friends  
\- Loves kangaroos  
5\. Fulmineo (lightning guardian) [Male]  
\- Skin can conduct lightning, lazy, but helps when the situation calls for it - good friends  
\- Isn't very fond of animals.  
6\. Foschia (mist guardian) [Male]  
\- Is a bit of a creeper and stalker, somewhat mysterious, has a recognisable presence - friends  
\- Likes owls 


	8. Inheritance Ceremony

**Inheritance Ceremony**  
Grandpa actually forbade you to go for the ceremony. He said that you would be in danger.  
He also mentioned that a fight would be inevitable.  
You were sad about it. Tsuna was going to have to fight. Why couldn't everyone live in peace?  
"(Your name)."  
"Yes, grandma?"  
"Don't poke your nose into other people's business too much. This is a Vongola-and-Shimon-only thing."  
"Eh? Alright then."  
You hoped that Tsuna would be safe. 


	9. After Everything Settled Down

**After everything settled down**  
You went back to Namimori to see the Vongola Decimo and his guardians.  
"Tsu-naaaaaa, okaerinasai!" You greeted as he came back home.  
Hayato and Yamamoto were behind him.  
"It's you again." Hayato said.  
"Yes, it's me, Hayato." You shot him a wide smile before glomping Tsuna.  
The four of you headed to Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna, Yamamoto, I have something very important to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I am actually in the mafia, the Sorisso Decimo." You revealed.  
Yamamoto turned serious, "So are you friend or foe?"  
"Stop it yakyuu-baka! The Sorisso family is one of the closest allied families to Vongola!" Hayato said.  
"Oh. Haha, sorry, my bad." Yamamoto said.  
"It's alright. Anyways, we're on par with the Cavallone regarding close-ness." You revealed.  
"Wait, so that means that you left for Italy to become the boss of the Sorisso family?" Tsuna asked, digesting the piece of information.  
"Yup! I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." You said, pouting and hugging Tsuna.  
"Eh...yeah, m-me too." Tsuna said, blushing.

Just then, someone opened the door.  
"Hey little bro! Woah! You got a girlfriend?" He asked.  
"Eh? Dino-san! Uh, no, she's not..." Tsuna tried to explain.  
You let go and introduced yourself.  
"Hello Dino Cavallone! I'm (your name), of the Sorisso family. And also best friends with Tsuna since young."  
"The Sorisso Decimo?" He asked.  
"Yes, Cavallone Decimo." You replied with a smile.  
"Anyways, if anyone's Tsuna's girlfriend, it definitely has to be Kyoko-chan." You added.  
"Ano, (your name)?" Tsuna said timidly.  
"Yes?" You asked.  
"Kyoko-chan rejected me." Tsuna admitted.  
"I see...better luck next time then." You comforted him.  
Tsuna just nodded.  
"Um...I was going to invite them, but do you want to have dinner with me at the Rendezvous hotel I'm staying?" Dino offered.  
"Tsuna, are you going?" You asked.  
"Eh? Um...well I can't really refuse." Tsuna answered.  
"Alright then! All of us will be going." You answered Dino.  
"No fair! What about us?" Pesta asked, Doccia trailing behind her.  
"Dino, can they come too?" You asked.  
"Er...sure! The more the merrier." He replied.  
"Oh, right, this is Pesta and Doccia. Pesta's the one with silver hair like Hayato and Doccia is the one with brown hair. Pesta's my storm guardian and Doccia's my rain guardian." You introduced.  
"Er, hello. I'm Tsuna, and this is Gokudera Hayato, my storm guardian and Yamamoto Takeshi, my rain guardian." Tsuna introduced.  
"Tsuna's the Vongola Decimo and Dino over there is the Cavallone Decimo." You added.

Dinner at the hotel was fabulous.  
The food tasted really good.  
After dinner, Dino sent all of you back to Tsuna's house.  
You pecked Dino on the cheek as a form of thanks and he blushed bright red.  
Tsuna immediately grabbed your hand, pulling you beside him.  
Dino caught Tsuna's gaze and immediately said a hasty goodbye and drove off.  
You wondered why and looked at Tsuna. He was smiling. Hm, maybe it was just your imagination.  
Pesta seemed to get along with Hayato and forced him along, walking him home. Doccia also got along well and dragged Yamamoto home.

You giggled as you watched them leave. Tsuna held tighter onto your hand and walked across the road slowly with you.  
You swung your hands happily.  
"Hey, remember the hill we used to climb? Let's go there!" You suggested. You might as well watch the stars instead of waiting at home for your 2 guardians to return.  
"Eh? Ok." Tsuna said, leading you towards where the hill was.  
It was a slow walk in comfortable silence.  
"(Your name)." Tsuna called.  
"Hm?" You asked.  
"What does it mean when you see someone with another person and then you're angry with that other person?" He asked.  
"I'm not really understanding you here." You said.  
"Like, let's say that person A is good friends with person B, and has never felt angry at Person B before. But person A sees his other good friend, person C with person B. Person A then feels angry at person B and protective of person C. What does that mean?" He explained.  
"Oh, that's called jealousy. And it also means that person A likes person C. Why do you ask?" You replied.  
"Just curious." He answered, squeezing your hand tighter.

You let go and he looked shocked, almost as though he was afraid. You chuckled before linking your arms together. Tsuna seemed to let out a sigh of relief.  
"Haha, why so stressed?" You asked curiously.  
"Hm? No reason." Tsuna answered.

The both of you had reached the hill and lay down on the grass, looking up at the stars, arms still linked.  
"The stars are so pretty." You commented.  
"Un." Tsuna said, snuggling into you. His head at your neck.  
"Tsuna! Don't sleep! And your hair is ticklish." You chided, blushing slightly.  
"But it's comfy." He argued like a little kid.  
"Then let's go back now." You said, sitting up.  
"Don't wanna." Tsuna said, pulling you back down.  
"Tsunaaaaaaaaa." You whined.  
"No." He rejected.  
You pouted before having an idea.  
"Tsuna, if you agree, I'll give you a peck on the cheek." You stated.  
"No deal." He adamantly refused.  
"Ugh, fine, what do you want?" You asked exasperatedly.

He sat up, and so did you. Tsuna held your head and kissed you on your forehead.  
"Hm, ok deal. Let's go!" You agreed, blushing furiously, pulling him up and back in the direction where your houses were.

You could swear that he was smirking as you dragged him back.  
Once you reached your house gate, you kissed his forehead and said a quick goodbye, only to be stopped by him.  
Tsuna whispered in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine as he pecked your cheek.  
You blushed furiously and escaped into your house. Tsuna walked back to his own.  
As soon as you entered your house, you ran to your room, your cheeks still heated.  
He had whispered seductively, "See you tomorrow."  
And for some reason, you turned even redder at the thought.

The next day, you brushed the events of the previous night off and went over to the Sawada residence to play with Fuuta. Pesta and Doccia had gone out, leaving you alone.  
Fuuta was sick, so you took care of him as mama needed to go out. Fuuta finally fell asleep and you heard a thud in the next room.  
You went to check it out and found yourself in Tsuna's room. Lambo and I-pin were playing when I-pin fell down.  
You helped to bandage her wound and sent them off for their afternoon nap.  
As for yourself, you were very sleepy after running around and getting water, medication and towels. You stumbled towards Tsuna's bed and slept immediately after crawling in. His scent was nice and comforting.

Tsuna came home together with Hayato and Yamamoto, only to find you in his bed.  
Hayato wanted to yell and wake you up, but Tsuna stopped him. The duo went downstairs to the living room to wait for Tsuna.  
Tsuna knelt down beside his bed, staring at your sleeping face. You looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake you up.  
He tucked the loose strands of hair behind your ear before poking your cheek.  
You woke up upon his finger making contact with your cheek.

Just then, you heard a bell ring. It was Fuuta.  
You immediately sat up and rushed out, explaining along the way. "IwastiredsoIusedyourbed,Fuutaissickandmamaisout,LamboandIpinarenappinginthierroom!"  
After giving Fuuta his glass of water and medication, you tucked him into bed. 2 minutes later, he was asleep again.  
It was 4 in the afternoon and mama would be back soon. You went down to the kitchen and made tea for everyone.

After distributing the tea, you sat next to Tsuna, resting your head on the table.  
Hayato was explaining some complex formula and Tsuna wasn't getting it. You looked at Tsuna's paper, the question was pretty easy.  
You cut Hayato off, "Actually, all you need to use is the right formula, and it's given already. This formula is used to find..." After your explanation, Tsuna understood and solved it.  
"Hey! That's what I said!" Hayato said, slightly angry.  
"Maa, maa, Gokudera. (Your name)-chan's explanation is simpler to understand." Yamamoto interjected.  
"It's probably because I used to do homework with him. Anyways, let's keep going." You explained.  
After 1 hour, Tsuna finished all his homework and so did Yamamoto - all 10 worksheets.

"Oh that reminds me, I have homework too. Argh. Alright, Tsuna, bring out your revision book and I'll help you with that while I do mine." You said, getting up and heading for the door.  
You came back 5 minutes later, only to see Tsuna stuck on the first question and Hayato babbling again.  
You set down your things and helped Tsuna out.

You stayed for dinner; Pesta and Doccia were eating at some sushi shop. Yamamoto stayed as well, and Hayato stayed to analyse your teaching method.  
3 hours after dinner, Tsuna had completed half the book, and you had completed all your homework. You didn't understand some parts, so you asked Hayato. He tried his best to explain it simply. It worked, just that he explained it in Italian, and so Tsuna never understood a word of it. But that was alright, as long as you understood.  
"I'll revise more with you tomorrow." You said, yawning.  
"Jyuudaime, we'll make a move first." Hayato said bowing - then dragging Yamamoto along with him.  
"I'm tired." You announced.  
"Yeah, me too." Tsuna agreed.  
The both of you sat in silence.  
Tsuna looked at your homework, it was all in Italian - he totally did not understand.  
"And to think that Reborn hasn't started teaching you Italian. Well, I'll help out with that. You should be able to grasp the basics in about 3 days. Hmm...there should be enough time." You said, calculating.  
"(Your name)."  
"Ah, Reborn. Haven't seen you around today." You said thoughtfully.  
"Tsuna will stay home, so just tutor him for the next few days. After all, your time is limited." Reborn announced.  
"Eh? When will you be staying until?" Tsuna asked.  
"Right, I never told you. Until Sunday morning this week." You answered.  
"Today is Tuesday, so only 4 more days!" Tsuna exclaimed.  
"Yep. I'll be heading back now; I'll see you at 9am tomorrow." You said, packing up.  
Tsuna walked you to your doorstep; it was just across the road anyway.  
"Goodnight." You said.  
"Wait." He said, before kissing you on your forehead.  
You immediately blushed.  
"Where's mine?" He asked.  
You cautiously looked around before giving him his 'goodnight kiss' on the forehead.  
Tsuna blushed slightly as well. You entered your house while he went back to his.


	10. Tutoring Tsuna

**Tutoring Tsuna**  
Tutoring Tsuna wasn't very hard, just time consuming. After completing the whole revision book, the both of you ate lunch before starting on some Italian.  
By 5pm, the both of you were sleepy so you had a nap for 1 hour, you and Tsuna unconsciously hugging each other.

When the both of you woke up to your preset phone alarm, both of you blushed bright red. You went to the washroom to freshen up.  
After dinner, studying resumed.

After another day of studying, Tsuna had gasped the basics of Italian and could converse with someone in it as well.

Tsuna went back to school on Friday, so you were bored. Just then, the rest of your guardians came to stay. All the girls would be staying with you while the two guys would be staying at a hotel.  
After everyone had settled down, you took all of them on a tour around Namimori.  
The last place on the tour was Namimori Middle. After introducing the place, you were about to give instructions as to how to go back to the hotel.

Right at that moment, Tsuna, Hayato and Yamamoto walked out.  
"Guardate! E 'il fidanzato della principessa! (Look! It's the princess's boyfriend!)" Pesta exclaimed.  
All heads turned towards the three males.  
"Guardate ragazzi, ho già detto che non è. (Look guys, I already told you he's not.)" You sighed.  
"Oh, (your name)! Who are these people?" Tsuna asked.  
"Hey Tsuna, these are my guardians." You explained.  
They introduced themselves one by one.  
"Eh! It's the smoking bomb!" Said Allegro (sun).  
"Hey! Lui è mio! L'ho già prenotato. (Hey! He's mine! I booked him already." Pesta said, snarling at Allegro. At the same time, she latched onto Hayato's arm.  
Hayato immediately looked away, blushing.  
"Here we go again." You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.  
"E questo è il mio. (And this one is mine.)" Doccia said with a wide grin, latching onto Yamamoto's arm.  
"Ugh. Anyways, the hotel is just two blocks from here. Walk straight ahead until the road crossing. Cross to the other side and turn right. Turn left at the corner and go straight. You'll see it on your right." You instructed.  
Foschia (mist) bowed and kissed your hand. You walked backwards towards Tsuna and he held your hand protectively.  
"Vedo che la principessa è presa. (I see that the princess is taken.)" He said, bowing once more before walking away. Fulmineo (lightning) did the same.

"I don't really understand what he meant by 'the princess is taken'." Tsuna admitted.  
"Ah, it's alright, nothing important." You brushed it off.  
You and Tsuna led the group back to your houses.  
"I'll be over at Tsuna's if you need me." You announced, heading inside with him. The both of you still holding hands.  
Hayato and Yamamoto were forced to stay behind and listen to the 'girl talk'.  
Allodola had wandered off, so it was just Allegro, Pesta and Doccia.  
"So the princess has already been taken?" Allegro asked.  
"Yes, she was already taken before she transferred to Italy." Pesta revealed.  
"Eh? Since so long ago?" Doccia asked.  
"Princess told me that he caused her heartbreak once, without even realising it." Pesta said.  
"What? How could he?" Allegro said.  
Hayato and Yamamoto just kept listening.

"They were friends since young, so that made her unconsciously fall in love with him. She tried to protect him from bullies, but he sort of wanted her to keep her distance because he liked some other girl. In the end, he still got bullied. But princess did her best to protect him, until she had to leave for Italy." Pesta said sadly.  
"How long did it take to heal?" Asked Doccia.  
"It took about 3 weeks." Pesta said.  
"That must have hurt. A lot." Allegro said.  
"He seems to like her now though. He got jealous, twice." Doccia said.  
"That might be because the other girl rejected him." Pesta said.  
"No, he doesn't seem like that type. Probably it was just a crush on the other girl, but in the end he realised that he loved princess all along." Allegro defended.  
"To be honest, Tsuna didn't seem to just have a crush on Kyoko. It seemed to be more than that." Yamamoto interjected.  
"How can you betray Jyuudaime like that?" Hayato said angrily.  
"We'll never really know the full story until we hear his side of it." Doccia said.  
"I know Jyuudaime's side. He actually loved your princess all along. But he also fell in love with Kyoko. So he had feelings for both of them." Hayato claimed.  
"That's why Tsuna looked through the scrapbook (your name) gave him every chance he could. In the old future, (your name) had been in a near-death condition the whole time, but he wasn't allowed to see her." Reborn said, appearing on Yamamoto's shoulder.  
"Such a sad love story." Allegro said.  
Pesta just hugged Hayato, who reluctantly hugged back. Doccia did the same to Yamamoto and Reborn jumped onto Allegro's shoulder instead.  
"(Your name)!" Came an exasperated voice.  
"Haha, Tsuna's still slow! Oh hey guys! I see you all have gotten closer...anyways, baka (stupid) Tsuna, I bet you can't catch me!" You shouted, running off.  
"You'll see that I will this time!" Tsuna announced, going into Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM) before flying after you.  
"Hey! No fair!" You said, going into your own HDWM and flew as well.  
"Ah, I haven't seen Princess so happy before." Pesta admitted.  
"Jyuudaime too." Hayato admitted.  
"The Sorriso signature white gloves, she's definitely the Decimo." Reborn said.  
"And also the halo of sky flames, and orange eyes as well." Doccia supplied.  
"Ah, I wonder when they'll confess." Allegro said.

Back to you and Tsuna. He had changed into home clothes as you set up a card game for the both of you to play. In the end, you won. Then you decided to race him to the park. He got into his HDWM - he looked so hot, very hot.  
You decided to go into your own HDWM to fly to the park as well.  
You managed to reach first, Tsuna being a second behind you.  
"I'm still first!" You announced, sitting in a tree.  
"Argh, fine." Tsuna admitted defeat and sat next to you.  
"Hey, we both have orange eyes!" You exclaimed. The both of you still in HDWM.  
"Yeah, I like your gloves." He pointed out. 'And she looks absolutely beautiful' he added in his mind.  
"They look like ordinary ones, don't they? And they turn into a bracelet whenever I get out of HDWM." You said, demonstrating.  
"I see." Tsuna said, getting out of his HDWM as well.  
"I think this will be the last time we meet up until you inherit Vongola." You said.  
"Eh? I see." Tsuna said, slightly disapointed.  
"Well, I'll visit you when you come to Italy." You said, trying to cheer him up.  
"Un." Tsuna said.  
"We should go back soon. Race you back?" You asked.  
"Nah, let's walk. You'll win anyways." Tsuna said.  
"Haha, true." You said, climbing down the tree.  
"Um, (your name)?" Tsuna called as you reached the ground.  
"Yeah? You can come down now." You said.  
"Um...I can't climb down." He said.  
You sighed, "Get into your HDWM and fly down."  
And so he did. You got some ice cream before heading back.  
"Can I have some?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure, then I'll have some of yours too." You said.  
His was chocolate, yours was vanilla.  
"Mm, I prefer mine though." You said.  
"Haha." He just laughed.  
Just then, you realised that the both of you indirectly kissed.  
You blushed furiously and turned away to finish your ice cream.  
"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.  
"Yeah, I am." You said.

After finishing your ice creams, the both of you headed back, holding hands.  
You never realised it, but you always hugged him and held his hand. Guess it must have become a habit. You blushed again slightly.

You left Japan and returned to Italy that Sunday with your guardians.


	11. Contact

**Contact****  
**Tsuna did come to Italy, but you were always away, studying or doing things (like getting your degree and also learning a whole bunch of languages).  
The last you heard about him was from grandpa. It seems that he went to university and was busy with his studies.  
Just like how you were!  
It seems that he had skipped a few grades, like what you did.  
You never would have thought that he would become so smart. Oh well, he was probably a late bloomer.

After getting your degree in business and management, you headed back to Italy (you studied in the US) to grasp the reins of 'Sorisso Corporations' a.k.a. 'Sorriso Famiglia'.  
It took a few weeks to get the feel of the lifestyle once more. Your guardians, too, had been and stuck with you throughout your university life and had some trouble getting used to the lifestyle in Italy.  
A month later and you were set to be the next Sorisso, taking over the paperwork and etc.  
You split all the paperwork among your guardians, each guardian in charge of a different section. You had less paperwork to do, and there wasn't much to do since everyone was currently at peace.  
You heard from grandpa that Tsuna had also completed his degree. You got his number and immediately contacted him.  
"Hello?" A deep and rich voice answered the phone.  
"Um, Tsuna?" You asked.  
"Yes, this is Tsuna speaking." The voice said.  
He didn't sound like Tsuna at all! Oh well, blame puberty.  
"Your voice broke! You sound so different now!" You exclaimed.  
"Ah, it's (your name)." He said.  
"Sure took you some time to figure that out with your hyper intuition." You teased.  
"Haha, sorry about that. How have you been?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. Thank you." You answered.  
Throughout the conversation, you kept switching languages. Tsuna followed suit and changed languages as well.  
"I guess we're on par then." You concluded, switching back to Japanese.  
"That was a test?"  
"Yes it was. Anyways, I'll call you another day, Allodola is asking for a spar. Bye!"  
"Alright then, take care!"  
And with that, you hung up and walked out of your office to spar with Allodola. She seemed to like sparring a lot these days. 


	12. Inheritance Ceremony - Vongola

**Inheritance Ceremony (Real)****  
**Tsuna's inheritance ceremony was two days before yours. You felt kind of unhappy that your's would be after his.  
Oh well, when life gives you situations you don't like, keep calm and do your paperwork.

About a month before his ceremony, Tsuna moved into the Vongola mansion that would be his new home.  
You visited him about a week after he settled in. He was quick and fast at completing his paperwork, leaving lots of time to catch up with you.  
Most of the time, the both of you would hang out in the garden and climb trees and the like.  
The current Tsuna wasn't really like the Tsuna you knew previously.  
"You changed." You muttered, out of the blue.  
"Hm? I did. But I guess it's better this way, I can protect people now." He said, going into HDWM and a high-quality hard flame burst out of his hand.  
"So from 'Dame-Tsuna', you became 'Vongola Decimo'. That's quite a drastic change." You commented.  
"You...don't like it?" He asked.  
"Nah, I'll always like you the way you are. Since I know that this will never change." You said, poking his chest.  
"You mean my heart?"  
"Hm? Yeah. The Tsuna I knew back then had a desire to protect - I heard all about it from Reborn - and the Tsuna that I know now, still has the same desire." You said, smiling warmly at him.  
Tsuna blushed upon hearing your words and seeing your smile.  
He awkwardly pulled you into a hug which you accepted gladly.

In the shadows nearby hid Pesta, Hayato, Doccia and Yamamoto.  
"They're so cute together! They should just confess already! Like me and Hayato." Pesta whispered.  
Hayato then pulled her away, blushing slightly.  
Doccia and Yamamoto stared at them. "Uh...well, wanna go and have some tea? It's 3.30pm." Doccia offered.  
"Haha, sure!" Yamamoto agreed following her.

You and Tsuna had released each other and were now walking along the garden path holding hands.  
Just then, both of you ran into a red-head.  
"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Adelheid wants to spar with Hibari - wait, you got a girlfriend?" He said.  
"You must be Enma, I've heard a lot about you from Tsuna! I'm the Sorisso Decimo, (your name). Pleased to meet you, Shimon Decimo." You said, smiling warmly.  
"Ah, nice to meet you. Could you help us stop our guardians from fighting?" Enma asked desperately.  
"Take us to them." You commanded, dragging Tsuna with you.  
As soon as you walked down the corridor, Hibari and Adelheid froze.  
"Ah, don't freeze! Please don't fight. You will damage the surrounding area. You can spar in the training rooms only ok? And don't ruin the place because Tsuna would have to do more paperwork." You said.  
The both of them stood up straight and bowed before heading to one of the training rooms.  
Julie, who had been watching the whole time, attempted to flirt with you - you were (as he described you) like Yuni but also had a hint of Adelheid in you.  
You hid behind Tsuna and he protectively shunned Julie away from you.  
"Aww, why the does the Vongola get the girl?" Julie sighed in defeat.  
"We're childhood friends; we've been protecting each other for a long time." Tsuna explained, bringing you beside him and putting his arm protectively around your waist.  
Julie just pouted.  
You laughed and kissed Tsuna on the cheek as thanks.  
"I now understand why Rokudo Mukuro wanted to possess the Vongola Decimo, he gets all the good girls." Julie muttered.  
Tsuna had blushed and you had laughed at him, and poked his cheek. The both of you had tuned Julie out.  
Enma dragged Julie away to make the scene less awkward.

At Tsuna's inheritance ceremony, he wore a black suit and an orange shirt with a black tie - his guardians as well, but with their shirts corresponding to the colour of their own flames. Only Chrome wore a dress of the same colour scheme (cuz she's a girl - duh).  
After Tsuna had inherited the title of Vongola Decimo, you went to congratulate and hug him. You also hugged grandpa - you would miss him after he retired.

"Your ceremony is in 2 days' time." The new Vongola Decimo reminded.  
"I know, I hope it won't be too serious like yours." You sighed.  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
"Like, there should be less tension. An inheritance ceremony should be a happy occasion. Also, promise me that you won't fight? Some of your enemies may be there, but don't ruin the atmosphere." You concluded.  
"I promise. Anything that I'm able to do." Tsuna promised.  
"I hope it'll be a peaceful one." You sighed.  
"Your presence managed to make Kyoya and Adelheid freeze, what more the rest of the mafia?" Tsuna assured.  
"I guess so. Oh yeah! I heard that many people have asked to marry me. Though, Sorissos always marry their true loves. I don't even know most of them." You sighed.  
"That must be a lot. Did you get any from Vongola and Shimon?" He asked - seeming like he was quite tense.  
"Shimon, yes. Enma already told me that it was their family tradition and not to take it too seriously." You answered.  
"I see." He said, his tone sounding weird.  
"I can't believe that we're already 20. I feel old." You pouted.  
Tsuna wrapped an assuring arm around you, "We're much younger than most graduates though. I think we're still young." He whispered into your ear.  
"Don't whisper in my ear!" You protested, pouting as Tsuna chuckled at you.


	13. Inheritance Ceremony - Sorisso

**Sorisso****Inheritance**** Ceremony**  
At your inheritance ceremony, it was bright and sunny. But the sun wasn't scorching; it was comfortable warmth with a light breeze.  
You wore an orange sundress, paired with a pair of white and gold heels.  
The rest of your guardians wore dresses of their flame colours with black heels. Your male guardians wore white suits with dress shirts corresponding with their flame colours, but with black ties and shoes. They looked kind of odd, but that was their attire.

Everyone from the different mafia families fit into the large ballroom. The tension was immense.  
Some looked ready to kill; others looked like they were going to faint and some just acted nice.  
"Everyone please rise to welcome Sorisso Nono and the Sorisso Decimo-to-be." Someone announced.  
As soon as you and grandma stepped onto the stage - with both 9th and 10th generation guardians trailing behind - the tension totally dissipated.  
Facades fell.  
The atmosphere lifted.  
People felt alive and well.  
No traces of killing intent were found.  
And some couldn't help but swoon as you wore your signature bright and wide smile. Others inwardly swooned.

The ceremony was very simple.  
The current Sorisso would pass down a box filled with notes from the first generation until the current generation.  
The next generation will accept the box.  
The current Sorisso would then announce the next Sorisso and retire.  
**[A/N: I'll be putting what happened - in case you didn't understand that.]****  
**  
Grandma took the leather box with notes from the cushion.  
"This is the box filled with notes from the first generation until the ninth generation. You can read through the notes left by the past bosses for guidance and encouragement. Before you retire, you must put in your own note. Do you promise to do so?" Grandma asked.  
"Yes, I promise." You said.  
Grandma passed the box over to you and you held it carefully in your hands. This box was very precious - it was an heirloom of memories.  
"As the Ninth Sorisso, I pass down the responsibilities of a Sorisso boss unto you. Do you accept?"  
"I accept."  
"Then as of this day forth, you have inherited the Sorisso and will be the Sorisso Decimo." Grandma announced.  
You grinned widely, bowing to the crowd of cheering mafiosos.  
Grandma hugged you tightly and whispered to you, "Be a good boss, do what you can for peace. Find the one you truly love and be bound to him for life."  
You nodded, crying. You were really going to miss grandma. She would be residing in her husband's hometown after retirement.

You went to keep the box before going out to greet everyone and thank them for coming.  
Tsuna would be last, since you couldn't really find him and he would definitely wait.

After everyone left, you looked around for Tsuna. You assumed that he must have gone back, so you headed back to your office to grab your stuff and go over to the Vongola mansion.

As soon as you stepped in, Tsuna was sitting on your sofa next to the desk. It was only 5 in the afternoon, but he was asleep.  
You smiled before plopping down next to him. As soon as you did that, you felt your eyelids droop as you drifted off to sleep.

Shake.  
You ignored it.  
Poke.  
You squirmed.  
A chuckle.  
Wait...is that Tsuna?!

You woke up with a jolt.  
You had been sleeping on Tsuna's shoulder. You blushed at the close proximity you two previously were at.  
"You were talking to other people, so I decided to wait here for you. But I fell asleep. Hayato and the rest either went back or were pulled away by your guardians." Tsuna explained.  
"I guess I was tired too." You commented, yawning.  
"It's 6.45pm. Dinner will be served soon. Can I stay for that?"  
"Yeah, you can also stay over if you want to."  
"Hm...alright then, I accept."  
"Let's go to the dining hall." You said, standing up and leading the way to the dining hall.

As you entered, you found Hayato, Yamamoto and Ryohei there as well.  
"We thought that it would be EXTREMELY cool for them to join us." Allegro explained.  
Both you and Tsuna cringed slightly; Ryohei's 'extreme-ness' was rubbing off on her.  
"Haha...yes, they can. Tsuna is joining us as well." You commented.  
Once all of you were seated, the food was served.  
Dinner was filled with lots of laughs and excitement. Though, Tsuna seemed to be keeping quiet.  
After dinner, Doccia and Allegro asked if the Vongola guardians could stay the night.  
"Yeah, though I'll have to ask the maids to prepare more rooms. Pesta, what about Hayato?" You asked.  
"It's not like I really want you to or anything. But since princess asked, do you want to stay?" She asked.  
"It's not like I really want to either, but if you insist, I will." Hayato replied.  
Both you and Tsuna pinched the bridge of your noses and muttered, "Tsunderes."  
"Alright then, so that will be 4 rooms in need of preparation." You announced.  
"Princess, it's not that I really want to, but Hayato can share a room with me. Since we're already together - even though we didn't really want to." Pesta offered, blushing.  
Before the already red Hayato could speak, you just announced the arrangements.  
"Alright, Pesta and Hayato will share a room. Doccia and Yamamoto will be sharing one room. So only 2 rooms to prepare."

"Tsuna, I'll meet you in my office. Allegro, keep Ryohei company. The rest of you, take good care of the guests. As for Fulmineo and Foschia, I need you both to get ready for a mission tomorrow." You announced, tossing two files at them before exiting to get preparations ready.

You retired to your office after receiving crap from Fulmineo and his laziness.


	14. Christmas Confession

**Christmas**** Confession**

"Ah~, Fulmineo needs to learn when and where he can whine and relax. Him being a kid is just too much." You commented, sighing as you entered your office.

Just then, you felt a pair of arms surround you, pulling you back into warmth. You turned around only to find that it was Tsuna.

"Tsuna…?"

"It's been a busy day for you. Osukaresama (meaning 'good job' or 'good work')" Tsuna comforted.

"Yeah, it has been. Thanks Tsuna." You said with a smile, leaning back onto his chest.

He placed his head in the crook of your neck.

"Tsuna, what are you doing?"

"Hmm…? I was just thinking…"

"That?"

"That since we're so close and all…and I really feel attracted to you and everything…"

"Ah-huh…"

"Let's get together."

"Say what?"

"(your name), please allow me to date you." Tsuna repeated.

You immediately turned, accidentally slapping Tsuna with you hair.

"'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I was just shocked and…and…" You frantically apologised.

"It's alright." Tsuna said smoothly.

You caressed the side of his face that was hurt and kissed his cheek in apology.

"Sorry Tsu-kun…back to the point at hand, why do you want to date me?"

"I'm really ok (your name). And, I like you." He confessed, blushing due to his embarrassment.

Without a word, you pulled his face towards yours, crashing your lips in a sweet kiss.

That sealed the deal.

"I like you too." You said upon parting.

"Mmmmm….I'm already starting to fall in love, (your name). You're dangerous, you know that?"

"Well, then feel free to fall. I'll fall with you, hahaha." You laughed at the cheesiness of the situation.

Tsuna replied with a kiss.


	15. Last

That day, it was December 25th. How could you have forgotten?

You were surprised upon realisation, but Tsuna took 10 kisses instead of a present.

That greedy boss of Vongola!

"I'm only greedy for you, (nickname)."

You blushed brightly as he chuckled before swooping in for another kiss.

Ahhhhh~ he loves kisses too much.


End file.
